I Should Havve Knowwn
by MitunaLove23
Summary: Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)
1. Chapter 1

Eridan Ampora was always known as a loney desperate asshole by his fellow trolls. He could never seem to keep his quadrants filled either because the trolls in his quadrants didn't think he was worth their time or he fucked up somehow.

The others constantly made remarks at him and he used to fire back. But now, he just nervously laughed and walked away, or didn't say anything at all. He could easily tell he wasn't wanted, he could take a hint.

The only troll that Eridan did communicate regularly with was his dancestor, or brother Cronus Ampora. He felt that he could always talk to Cronus no matter what. Even Cronus's matesprit Kankri would talk to him. Those two,mostly Cronus, always kept him grounded. It always made him happy.

Today,was not one of those days. Everytroll was gathered in the meeting new meeting house they had built on Earth after the game was over. It was a good enough distance from any human that was a little to nosey,but still close enoughgh. While everytroll was was laughing,talking,and yelling-Karkat- Eridan was in the corner, looking out the window. He was actually glad that no one was talking to him. It saved everybody trouble.

But Tavros rolled over in his wheelchair to do gog knows what, completely ignoring him. Eridan decided to get up and not risk the chance of talking to him, but he realized, Tavros had wheeled onto his cape.

"Um...hey...Tav?" No response.

"T-Tav? Hey. Youre kinda on my cape." Still no response.

"If you could just-"

"Hey motherfucker!" Gamzee's voice was behind him. "I know for a motherfuckin fact you ain't talking to my Tav!" Eridan shook his head.

"N-No! I wwas just sayin that he's on my cape and-" Eridan violently coughed as Gamzee's club made contact with his rib cage. Then it came again, and again, and again. Eridan felt multiple cracking sounds inside of him and it felt awful. Violet blood poured out of a gash in his forehead and he kept coughing up blood as well.

Gamzee gripped the the violet blood's hair.

"Don't you _ever _ talk to him again? Hear me motherfucker?" Gamzee spat. Eridan whimpered and nodded. The taller troll let go and kicked Eridan before hurrying to wheel his matesprit away.

Stray violet tears slid down Eridan's cheeks and he quietly whimpered. He didn't even say anything to Tavros. But he still got hurt. It would always be this way he thought. Eridan gripped the table that was beside him and pulled himself up. He dragged himself to the door, trying not to listen to the whispers and quiet laughing of his fellow trolls. He avoided their gazes. He didn't dare to even take a peek. He was so ashamed.

Eridan limped all the way back to his hive and locked the door. He went into his respite block and layed down on his bed, attempting to ignore the pain. Eridan cried himself to sleep. When he did come to, his phone was ringing. It had to be Cronus. He's the only one who ever called.

"Hey Cro."

"Heeey Chief! Vwhat's up? You don't sound too good. You ok?"

"Yeah fine." He lied. Like he was really going to tell him that he was beaten and broke a couple of ribs.

"You sure..?" Cronus pressed on.

"I swwear I am. Don't wworry about me."

"Shit little man. I can't help but wvorry bout you. I don't vwant nothin' bad happening to you." Before Eridan had a chance to respond, he shifted and caused him to groan.

"Eridan Ampora. You better tell exactly vwhat the fuck is goin on. Right now."

The younger Ampora took a deep breath and began to inform the older what happened. When he was finished, he swore he heard Cronus hius a string of curses under his breath.

"I'm coming ovwer." He said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Cronus was at Eridan's hive and let himself in. When he got to Eridan's respiteblock, he stared in horror as he took in a bloodied Eridan laid on the bed, face contorted in pain.

"Wvho did this to you Eri?" Cronus asked before sitting on the bed.

"D-Don't do anything Cro. It's ok I-"

"Eri. Wvho did this?" Eridan looked away.

"Eridan. Please tell me." Eridan continued to not look at hi brother's violet eyes that were filled with anger and worry.

"Promise me you wwon't do anything."

"I swvear. Nowv tell me."

"It wwas Gam." Cronus sharply inhaled. Of course it would be his kismesis' little bother. A shaky tug on his arm snapped him from his thoughts.

"But you promised not to do anythin." Cronus sighed.

"I knowv." Cronus gently tugged on Eridan's arm to help him up. "Let's go clean you up,yeah?" Eridan winced but nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan stayed bedridden for three weeks with Cronus right by his side. When both decided that Eridan was well enough to take care of himself, Cronus went home.

He looked to his husktop to see someone has messaged him. But who would want to do that? Eridan walked over slowly and looked at the message. It was Karkat telling everybody that he was going to have a party at his place,and that everyone should come.

"_IT'S FUCKING MANDATORY SO I SHOULD SEE EVERYBODY'S FUCKING PATHETIC ASS OVER HERE! AND I'LL KNOW IF YOU DON'T ASSHOLES!" _He added at the end.

Eridan's heart began to pound against his chest. He shouldn't go. He _really _shouldn't go. Who would care if he went or not? They'd only want him there to know that he's alive.

"Shit shit shit shit." Eridan was panicking. He didn't want to be hurt again. Shit but it's mandatory!

"I'll make an appearance." Eridan finally said. "Yeah, an appearance. Then I'll get the fuck outta there." He nodded for final agreement with himself and sunk down onto his bed,dreading the time till he had to go to Karkat's. When it finally did come around, he dressed himself in his normal attire and waited on the couch a bit. It would weird to be the first one there. And nobody cared if he was the last one. As long as he showed up.

Eridan's anxiety caused him to be the last one arriving. Everyone gave him a quick sideways look and then returned to the party. He spotted an open seating area away from everyone and kept his head down. He stayed like that for a long time, only taking quick glances to see what was going on. He sometimes caught someone's stare but quickly looked down.

His throat began to feel dry and he needed something to quench his thirst. No troll was at the refreshment area so he stood up and quickly went over. He got water into a cup and swiftly turned around to go back to his seat when he felt a foot trip him. Eridan crashed to the ground in a loud thud and realized Vriska had tripped him. What he had yet to see , was his drink spilt all over Kanaya who was in front of him. Eridan staggered up.

"K-Kan! I am so sorry! I tripped and-"

"This, was a new outfit." The Jade blooded troll hissed. "And you got it all wet."

"Kan, i knoww, adn I'm so sorr-" Not wanting to hear what he had to say, Kanaya kicked him into the table. Eridan stumbled back into the table and everything spilt onto him.

"You are going to pay for this!" Kanaya yelled, drawing attention from the others. She pulled out her lipstick and transformed it to her chainsaw. Eridan's eyes widened, remembering what happened earlier.

"KANAYA STOP!" Karkat groaned loudly. "If you get fucking blood on my floor, John will have a bitch fit." He walked over to Eridan a scowled.

"Get the fuck up you worthless piece of shit." The violet blood quickly got up and avoided the cancer troll's intense glower.

"You owe me for all the shit you just ruined." Karkat growled. Eridan nodded still not looking. Then he was thrown into the wall and the air was knocked out of him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS TALKIN TO YOU!" Gamzee roared. Kanaya stepped in front of Gamzee and grabbed Eridan by his horn and stepped on him. Her heel was especially in his side making him gasp.

"So pathetic." She spat. Gamzee took a piece of glass that was from the broken bowl and gently slid it across his forehead, igniting some blood to draw.

Eridan was cornered. He was scared. He was scared that they weren't going to kill him -which he wanted- but were going to toy with him but keep him alive. He had Karkat screaming at him, Gamzee slicing his body, and Kanaya digging her heel in his side. Even Vriska and Aradia came to play. The cerulean blood was laughing and tore off his cape and ripped it as the burgundy blood giggled on. Eridan closed his eyes and felt a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"Hey. Don't you think he'th had enough?" A calm voice interrupted. Everytroll stopped and looked. In the doorway, stood Feferi and Sollux who were talking in the kitchen.

"I mean look at him," Sollux went on, "He th'eem'th like he already had the th'it beaten out of him."

"Sollux what the fuck are you talking about?" Karkat asked surprised.

"Yes Sollux, you know how much of an ass he is." Kanaya added. Gamzee nodded.

"And you know how motherfuckin pissy this lil rat is. Solbro you used to all up and fuck him up too."

"Yeah but that wa'th me. And I know how to do that better than any of you dork'th. Ju'th leave him alone for now." Eridan shivered as every assaulter got off him. He quickly got up and left.

"AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKER! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE AND NOBODY GIVES A SHIT IF YOU WEREN'T EITHER!" Karkat screeched.

Eridan limped back home in utter pain. He locked himself inside and laid on the couch.

"I kneww I shoulda got outta there earlier." He whispered to himself. He tried so hard not to cry in front of them but he did anyway. Kanaya was right, he was pathetic. Eridan began to silently cry and wish he were dead. He cried for about a half an hour. Then the ringing of the doorbell made him stop. _Have they come back for more?_ He thought nervously.

He limped over to the door and slowly opened it. It was….. Sollux.

"Hey fi'thdick." He said. "You forgot th'omething."


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan's grey eyes widen.

"Sol? W-wwhat are you doin here?" He asked slowly.

"You forgot thi'th." Sollux held up a completely shredded violet cape. "After you left, they kinda had a little fun with it." Eridan took his cape and looked over it multiple times. It was completely torn up it, not even the most talented seamstress could fix it.

"O-oh. Thanks." Eridan whispered as he refused to look at Sollux.

"Ju'th thought you wanted the th'upid thing back. I know you ob'the'thed over it." The violet troll didn't respond.

Sollux rubbed the back of his neck.

"Th'o yeah. I'm going to um, go now."

"Ok. T-hank-" before he could finish,Eridan closed his eyes, fell forward onto the yellow troll and slipped into unconsciousness.

All he saw was darkness. All over a soothing warmth surrounded his body. The feeling was indescribable. But it made the Aquarius worry a little. Was this death? But it wasn't like when Kanaya killed him. It was the same darkness but unwanting and lonely. And it was cold.A sudden bright light broke the darkness and Eridan slowly opened his eyes to see he was laying his respiteblock under the warm covers of his bed. So he wasn't dead. He didn't know what to think of it. Maybe it would have been better if he stayed in the warm darkness and drifted for eternity.

"Ah, th'o you're awake." Eridan snapped his head to the side to see Sollux Captor staring at him intently. Eridan bolted up but flopped back down into the mattress when he became aware of his light-headedness.

"S-Sol? W-Wwhat're you doin in my hivve?"

"Well, before I left from bringing you your fucked up cape, you collap'th'ed on me. I think it'th cau'the you lo'th't th'o much blood." Sollux removed the damp washcloth from Eridan's face and placed it back in the chilly water.

"So you mean t-that you stayed here...this entire time..?" Eridan questioned. Sollux smirked and replaced the washcloth back on the seadweller.

"Pretty much. I didn't really have anything el'th planned be'th'id'th video game'th. Th'o I took care of hi'th royal pain in the a'th." Eridan looked away.

"Sorry." He murmered. Sollux stared at the highblood, shocked to see that his eyes were clouded over with sadness.

"Chill out E.D. It wa'th ju'th't a joke."

"Sorry." The yellow blood sighed.

"You're th'tarting to th'ound like my dancestor." Eridan didn't answer this time.

"You can go."

"What did you th'ay?"

"I said you can go. I'm pretty sure evveryone wwill be shocked to see you nuturing an asshole. They'll tease you till no end. I appreciate you taken care of me Sol, but I don't want you to get hurt by talkin to me."

"Oh plea'the." Sollux scoffed. "I don't give a damn what they think. Plu'th if you die or th'omething, who el'th will I pick fight'th with?" Eridan half smiled. Sollux got up from his chair.

"Need anything?" Eridan shook his head. Sollux shrugged and left, closing the door behind him. Eridan stared at the door for a couple of minutes. Why wouldn't Sollux just leave? He was one of the other trolls. He should hate him too. Nobody liked Eridan but Cronus and Kankri. So why did Sollux stay to help?

Eridan eventually, fell back asleep. It didn't last long because he had a horror terror and awoke with start. Eridan rubbed his eyes. He hated sleeping. They never stayed peaceful.

He looked around the room. Sollux was gone. That made him wonder if he dreamt that he was even here at all. Eridan swung his legs over the bed. His light-headedness was gone by now. He slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs where the tv was on.

"Wwhen did the tv get turned on...?" He questioned. Maybe Sol really was here.


	4. Chapter 4

-twinArmageddons[TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium[CA]-

TA: yo E.D

TA:E.D

TA: E.D piick up

TA:Eriian fuckiing Ampora

CA: sorry

CA:did you need somethin..?

TA: yeah. ii2 my phone over there? ii thiink ii left iit on your coffee table.

TA:do you 2ee iit?

CA: oh um, yeah it's here

CA: I could leavve it outside for you

TA:it2 ok. ii'm comiing two get iit now

TA:that cool?

CA:um, yeah

CA:you sure..?

TA:iit'2 ok. ii'll ju2t come over and get iit

TA:you don't miind,do you?

CA:no! no! i don't mind

CA:i wwas just, nevermind

TA:2ee you iin a biit

CA:ok

-twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium[CA]

In ten minutes, Sollux was at the door of Eridan's hive. The aquarius opened the door while still pulling a shirt over his head and horns.

"H-Hey Sol." He greets.

"Th'up." Sollux said back. Eridan shyly stepped behind the door to let the other in.

"Um, your phone's on the counter. I-ll just go get it." Eridan took off towards the kitchen as Sollux leaned against door. The room was quiet until a loud thud was heard and a sound of distress rang out.

Sollux quickly pushed off against the door and went into the kitchen where the violet blood was on the floor.

"E.D? What the hell happened?" Eridan sat up against the stove and held his nose.

"I-I slipped." Sollux held a hand out which Eridan cautiously took. Together they got him off the floor and standing upright again.

Eridan rubbed the back of his neck and handed Sollux his phone.

"I-I hope I didn't damage it. O-or somethin." Sollux inspected the device.

"Nah, it'th ok." He replied. The yellow blood looked to face Eridan again to see blood trickling from the seadweller's nose.

"Dude you're bleeding." Eridan touched his nose and saw that violet has stained his fingers. Sollux sighed and grabbed his wrist.

"You ju'tht gonna let it bleed dumb fuck?" He said as he dragged the aquarius to the bathroom. Once there, he sat him on the toilet and handed him a tissue.

"Here." He said. Eridan took it and held it to his nose as Sollux rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

"No E.D." He said. He gently grabbed the other's head and tilted it back. "Thi'th th'top'th the bleeding fa'thter.

"Oh." Eridan murmured. Sollux moved over with a tube of neosporin and band-aids.

"Now th'ow me your arm." Eridan looked over to the gemini.

"W-Wwhat?" He questioned. Sollux let out an annoyed sigh.

"Your arm'th. I th'aw you mu'th't have th'cratched it on the way down." Before Eridan had a chance to respond, Sollux crouched down and began rolling up his sleeves. He was speechless at the sight before him.

Cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes were randomly placed everywhere up and down his arms. Some looked as if they were just made. Others seemed like they were there for a while. Eridan pulled out of Sollux's grasp and rolled his sleeve down.

"What wa'th that?" Sollux asked sternly.

"N-Nofin." Eridan answered barely audible.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _That _th'ure a'th _hell, _wa'thn't nothing E.D."

"S-Sol I-I-" With the help of his psionics, the taller troll had pinned Eridan to the wall and his other sleeve rolled up. It mirrored the other arm.

Sollux released Eridan who dropped to the ground and hugged his knees. Sollux then began to pace around the room.

"Why would you do that to your'thelf E.D?" Eridan kept trembling. He was really afraid that Sollux seem mad, and he wasn't sure why. He could easily beat him like the others. Everyone did hate him. He probably just wanted to be the one to did this to him.

"An'ther me E.D! Why would you do th'ith?!" Eridan remained quiet. He heard footsteps come toward him, and a hand grab his wrist.

"WHY E.D?!"

"Because!" He finally cried. "B-because no one wwould c-care if I d-died! It'd just b-be a lesser burden for e-evveytroll!" Sollux watched on with an emotionless face. "A-An besides Sol. I d-didn't evven _do _all of these. It's just wwhat h-happens wwhen nobody cares wwhether you l-livve or die." He finished quietly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks at this point, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He suddenly felt arms engulf him. It was Sollux.

"S-Sol?" Said troll hugged him tighter.

"Don't do thi'th kind of 'th'uff to your'thelf. It'th not good. We can't afford to lo'th you E.D." Eridan gripped Sollux's shirt.

"B-But wwho wwould care? Nobody evven-" Sollux pulled back a glared.

"Th'top th'aying that. There're bound to be th'omeone." Eridan only sobbed.

Sighing, Soullx got up and used his psionics to pick Eridan up too and placed him back on the toilet. He than began to treat his arms. And wrap the fresh cuts in gauze.

"Hm, that'th better." Sollux said putting everything away. Eridan refused to look up.

"Don't do it again." Sollux reminded. "Don't even touch your arm'th." Eridan gave a light nod.

"I got what I wanted. Th'o I'm gonna go. Don't touch your arm'th E.D." Sollux made his way to the door but Eridan stopped him.

"Wwait Sol!" He called. The Gemini turned around.

"What?" Eridan looked down and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"W-wwhy did you h-help me...?"

"I may hate you but believe it or not, im not that much of an asshole to let you die. At lea'tht not th'omeone el'th do my job." He winked.

"R-Right." Eridan felt stupid. He should have known Sollux hated him along with everytroll else. To even think that could change, no _would _change, was a stupid idea.

After Sollux left, Eridan slumped against the door, hinking about the hug. He knew it was just a hug but why did it make heat rise to his cheeks in a deep blush?

"No!" He said sternly. "It wwas just a silly hug. I-I need to calm dowwn." Eridan walked back to his respite block. Once there, he flopped down on the bed. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly.

"Just a hug."


	5. Chapter 5

Eridan trudged down the busy sidewalk to a small cafe he loved to go to. If he wasn't supposed to be meeting Cronus here in an hour, he wouldn't have even stepped out the hive. Once inside, he quickly sat down at a small both in the very back to avoid the other customers. He ordered his usual drink then began to read silently to himself with the book he purchased some time ago. He glanced up a few times to look at his surroundings, and to see if his brother had arrived yet.

During one of his glances, Eridan's grey eyes matched with another pair of eyes. He quickly looked back toward his book, not even knowing who he had glanced at. Footsteps approached his booth and the sound of another being sitting down rang through his ear fins.

"Hey lo'ther." A voice across from him said. Eridan looked up from his book and saw that Sollux was the one sitting on the opposite booth. Eridan looked back down.

"O-oh Sol. Hi." He said very quietly.

"What are you doing here? Never th'aw you in thi'th place before." Eridan fidgeted.

"I-I normally come a-at night." Sollux made a noise of understanding. Then a waitress came over with Eridan's drink. He quietly thanked her and took a sip of the warm beverage.

"What did you get?" Sollux asked, intently staring at the sea dweller. Eridan fidgeted again under Sollux's gaze.

"It's a mocha latte."

"Never had one of tho'th."

"T-here really good." Sollux tilted his head.

"What'th in em?"

"O-oh um, espresso, milk and chocolate."

"Th'ound'th good." Eridan slightly smiled and nodded his head. Was he actually having a conversation with another being? It felt kinda good to him. Someone to actually listen to him when he speaks. Even if he was still talking quietly and was stuttering all over the place. But it felt different talking to Sollux. He didn't know why it was, it just was. Could it be the starting of a flush crush? Oh but that was impossible. Sollux and Feferi are a thing. Right? Plus Sollux hates him. Eridan shook his head.

"You ok there E.D?" Eridan slightly blushes and nodded.

"Y-Yeah! J-just thinkin to m-myself."

Somehow the two boys got on the topic of what honey should and shouldn't go into. Eridan was amazed by how much honey the hacker consumes. Then there was a buzz from Eridan's pocket. He reaches inside for his phone and saw a text from Cronus saying he wasn't going to make it.

_'Vwork called in earlier than I expected. Wve'll havwe to reschedule. Sorry kid.'_

Eridan gave a small sigh and put the phone away.

"What happened E.D?" Sollux asked.

"My brother can't make it."

"That th'uck'th." He concluded.

"Y-yeah. He wwas the wwhole reason I came out here. Oh wwell I guess." He finished his drink and pushed it to the center of the table. He pulled out a tip and got up from his seat.

"U-um thanks Sol. I enjoyed your company." Sollux stood up as well.

"Yeah whatever. I had nothing el'th to do today anyway'th." Eridan half-smiled and the two left the cafe. They walked into a park and kept strolling along.

"Hey S-Sol?"

"What."

"W-Wwhy wwere you in there? I-I mean wwere you wwaitin for someone?"

"F.F and I were already in there before. I just never left."

"O-Oh." So they are a thing. Eridan thought. Not paying attention to where he was going, he slammed into a tree. He fell back and landed on the ground, his glasses flying off in the process. Sollux burst out laughing and Eridan could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"H-Holy th'it E.D-HAHAHAHA- what the actual fuck wa'th that?!" He continued to laugh until a steady stream of yellow tinted tears trailed down his face. Eridan rubbed the back of his neck. He felt so embarrassed. But where were his glasses. He began to feel the ground for them.

After Sollux's laughter quieted down, he handed Eridan his glasses and held a hand out to him.

"They were right by your foot th'upid." Eridan looked away but accepted his hand. After sliding his glasses back onto his nose, Eridan saw that he drew some attention. A troll couple sitting on a bench looked over and they were slightly laughing, a human girl who was jogging on the other path was smiling, a group of troll girls his age were all giggling. One was even mimicking him feeling around for his glasses. He felt his ear fins burning with embarrassment. He tugged his scarf up to his nose and he began to quickly walk away with Sollux calling his name behind him.

About half way to the exit of the park, Sollux had caught up.

"What the fuck E.D. Didn't you hear me calling you?" He said very irritated. Eridan looked at the ground and didn't answer.

"What'th the matter with you?"

"N-nothin. I-I just wwas going t-to go hivve." He said.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no I just-"

"I'th it cau'the I laughed at you?"Eridan shook his head.

"N-n-no. I-I'm u-used to that." Eridan tugged at his scarf. "T-that wwas just e-embarrassin. I should go." He began to walk away again when a hand on his shoulder made him stay.

"You really can't th'ee without tho'the th'upid hip'ther gla'the'th can you?" Eridan shook his head.

"Wow. An all thi'th time I ju'tht thought you were a hip'thter by choice. Damn. Way to prove me wrong." Sollux sighed for emphasis.

"S-Sorry." Eridan murmured.

"No. Don't th'tart with tho'the fucking th'orrie'th. Don't you even dare." Eridan clamped his mouth shut to avoid the word.

"I gue'th I th'oundn't have laughed. Th'orry." Eridan's eyes widened. Did he just say sorry..? Did Sollux Captor, just apologize to him?

"I-It's fine Sol really! That wwas just r-really embarrassin. T-Thanks though." Eridan gave a small smile. "Um….I guess I'm going to...go now."

"I'll walk you home."

"Sol, you really don't havve to i-" Sollux put a hand up.

"I'll walk you home." He repeated, and began walking towards the sea dweller's hive.

It was quite an enjoyable for Eridan. He and Sollux talked all the way there, and Sollux even got a smile from the sea dweller. Once at Eridan's hive, the sky had a light drizzle coming from it.

"W-Wwell, thanks for, um, wwalkin me home." Eridan rubbed his arms nervously.

"It'th cool. Thought I th'ould make it up to you for being a bigger douche than normal." Eridan half smiled.

"Later fiith'fuck." Sollux waved and walked away.

Eridan quickly entered his hive and shut the door. His heart was beating rapidly, and it almost was as if he was a daze. And he could practically feel the burn from the blush that was staining his cheeks._Do I have a flush crush on Sol?_ He thought._ I mean we did just have a nice time and he walked me home and_ -Eridan hit his head with his hand.

"Stupid! Just cuz he wwas bein nice, doesn't mean shit!" He slumped on the door and sighed.

_But he was concerned when he saw my_- He rolled up his sleeves and examined his abused arms.

"Arms." He ran his cold fingers over his arms, slightly wincing at the feel.

"No no, I shouldn't be doing this. H-He has Fef! I shouldn't be, no. I can't- AUUGH!" Eridan clenched his fists and threw his head back rather too fast, causing him to slam his head into the door. He clutched his head and laid on the floor in a ball.

Eridan stayed on the floor, letting the living room's clock torture him with its ticking. He finally closed his eyes and sighed.

"I hate me." He said before getting up and going towards his room.


End file.
